Todo Final tiene un Nuevo Comienzo
by Mekima
Summary: Quien iba a pensar que las cosas en la vida de Hermione iban a dar un giro tan grande, de un amor de juventud a un amor que la dejaria atada para siempre, en el que no solo habrían sentimientos involucrados si no que la vida de otra persona. Leanlo xD!
1. Introducción

Introducción a "Todo final tiene un nuevo comienzo"

Bueno aquí esta el resúmen de lo que había pasado antes de mi historia, bueno no me pertenecen los personajes de este Fanfic y es todo de J.K Rowling xD…

-Creo que esto tiene que terminar, solo perdoname, porfavor no me hagas preguntas, algun día lo entenderas.

-Pero Ron, pense que las cosas iban tan bien entre nosotros, te amo- decia Hermione mientras que le salían descontroladamente lágrimas de los ojos.

Ron por otro lado se aguantaba para no llorar, "los hombres no lloran, los hombres no lloran" se repetia una y otra vez. Ella solo lo dejo ir, solto su mano y camino lentamente a su pieza, cuando llegó se tiró en su cama y lloró aún más, tenía suerte de estar sola, porque Lavander y Parvati no eran las mejores para subirle el ánimo, ella solo quería llorar. Ahogarse con el cojin si era necesario, la vida no podía ser tan cruel, por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Hermione no le importo en lo más mínimo los deberes pendientes o las responsabilidades en general. Ella no entendía porque Ron quería que todo terminára, recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando Ron se había atrevido por primera vez pedirle que salieran juntos, fue para un paseo a Hogsmeade que el pelirrojo se había acercado y después de estar hablando tartamudeando y rojo de vergüenza acerca de la tienda de sus hermanos como por media hora sin siquiera acercarse al punto le pregunto si quería ir con él. Hermione dijo que si, porque sabía que muy dentro sentía algo por él, aunque la mayoría de las veces dudaba de sus sentimiento, pero aseguraba que sería bueno que él mismo le hiciera ver que sentía. Asi que pasaron unas cuantas semanas en las que Ron se comportaba de forma muy extraña cuando estaba con ella, Hermione no sabía si después de aquella "cita" el se había arrepentido y ahora no quería estar a su alrededor o de verdad estaba nervioso. Todo esto se confirmó cuando un día se acerco Ginny a decirle que Ron había hablado con Harry acerca de ella y que Harry le había pedido que ella hablara con Hermione. Resultaba que Ron quería pedirle que fuera su novia. Un día que parecia nunca llegar y Hermione estaba estudiando en la biblioteca se acercó Ron:

-Hermione, emm, tu, bueno… tu..…bueno..ehh… ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Estoy tratando de estudiar Ron, asi que ¿Podrías ser más claro con lo que quieres?

-Bueno es que yo quería…no no enverda no quiero nada, más bien si….pero no..

-¡Ron¡Porfavor, que es lo que sucede!

-Esque yo me preguntaba, si..bueno, lo que pasa es lo siguiente que yo tenía un amigo que le gustaba alguien pero no sabía si, bueno, si ella podria decirle que si, es que mi amigo es sumamente extraño y ella bueno, no sabia si ella diría que si.

-¿Si a que¿A que fuera su novia?

-Si eso.

-Bueno debería intentarlo tu amigo, que nunca se sabe.

-Emm…si, yo le dije lo mismo.

Cuando Ron dijo esto, Hermione volvió a agarrar la pluma con que estaba escribiendo y siguió con su composición. Ron se quedó mirandola con cara abobada mientras que parecia tener algo más que decir pero no encontraba las palabras.

-¿Pasa algo Ron?

-Bueno, es nada más…Hermione¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Ron…yo, yo… si, si sería tu novia.

Ron se acercó a Hermione, le solto el lapiz que tenía en la mano agarro su mano y la junto con la suya y luego le dió un beso en la boca, Hermione le devolvió el beso y luego Ron la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Cuando se separaron, estaban los 2 sonrojados, pero ya no importaba, Ron se quedó mirando sus ojos durante un largo rato y luego muy felices los dos se tomaron de la mano y salieron de la biblioteca.

Así fue todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, feliz, nunca habia sugrido una pelea entre ellos, se pasaban las tardes acostados al lado de lago besándose y diciendose cuanto se querían. Ron daba todo por ella y Hermione había encontrado aquellos sentimientos que se sentía tan insegura, ella de verdad amaba a Ron o al menos eso creía.

A pesar de ser un año muy terrible en el mundo mágico, ya que Voldemort era el que más poder había recuperado mientras que Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban en quinto año. Tenía cada vez más mortifagos y magos a su favor. Todo aquel que le temía, caía ante su poder inmediatamente, así adquirio miliares de seguidores, que no necesariamente seguían sus ideas, solo le temían, lo hacían por sus familiares por la gente que mas querían. Ron ya había sufrido suficiente en el verano de quinto a sexto año. Por estar muy involucrado en la orden, Harry y Ron ya habían arriesgado toda sus vidas. De esta forma Ron perdió a su madre, Voldemort la mató como amenaza, juró matar a quien quiera que su muerte causara dolor en la vida de Ron. En cuanto a Harry, ya no tenía a quien perder. Ya había matado a sus familiares más queridos. En el Sexto año, Ron ya no tenía a su madre y no tenía junto a su lado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, a Hermione.

Dejen sus reviews para ver si los mata de aburrimiento D!..Lean el otro capitulo!


	2. La Fiesta de Bienvenida

Segundo Capítulo

La misma noche en que Ron había decidido acabar con la relación, era la fiesta de bienvenida a Hogwarts. Todos los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante debían ir vestidos formal a la fiesta de bienvenida en el Gran Comedor. Hermione no tenía ánimo para ir a aquella fiesta pero no tuvo remedio cuando Parvati y Lavander se empeñaron en cambiar esa cara con grandes cantidades de maquillaje. No se pudo ver en el espejo hasta que hubieran terminado y precisamente no quería verse porque temía encontrarse más fea que antes. Pero resulta que no fue tan malo después de todo, pues Hermione no se veía ni fea ni triste, se veía como si no le había dado mucha importancia y tenía solo una fina capa de maquillaje que resaltaba su pelo y color de ojos. Tenía un vestido rojo que le llegaba a las rodillas y que le quedaba precioso y se tomo el pelo en un tomate perfecto para no tener que hacer mayor esfuerzo con el peinado y especialmente en controlar su pelo. Aún sin pareja y más triste que nunca Hermione se levanto de la cama y salió a la Sala Común para encontrarse con todos sus compañeros, Harry al verla, se acercó.

-Se lo que ha pasado, no te preocupes mione y te ves preciosa como siempre.

-Solo lo dices para subirme el ánimo.

-En absoluto, si quieres hablar, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias pero no te preocupes por mi, anda con Ginny que te esta esperando.

Ginny saludo a Hermione desde el otro lado de la habitación, vestía un vestido azul hasta los tobillos, llevaba el pelo suelto y su cara radiante le sonrió a Harry mientras que él la besaba. Al parecer Ginny no se había enterado, de ser así hubiera sido la primera en correr donde Hermione a consolarla.

Hermione camino hacia el Gran Comedor y se sentó en la mesa más despejada que encontró. Suponía que Ron debía estar en algun lado del salón bailando con la siguiente chica a la que le había puesto ojo. Si ella supiera que Ron estaba en su habitación, sentado en su cama sin poder dormir por estar pensando en ella.

Cuando Dumbledore terminó su usual discurso y la banda invitada ya había tocado las mejores canciones, Hermione comenzó a quedarse dormida ahí sentada, si no fuera por alguien que la despertó.

-¿Que hace una sangresucia en una fiesta tan elegante como esta?

-No te cansas de pasarte todo tu tiempo molestando a la gente que te odia.

-Estamos simpáticas esta noche, te viene bien ahí sentada aburrida, ¿No sabes pasarla bien?

-Para tu información Malfoy, pues…….no te dare explicaciones, no tengo que porque dartelas. Si se divertirme, hoy no me siento bien es todo.

-Bueno demuestrame que sabes divertirte, toma, bebete esto, veras lo increible que hace.

Draco sacó una botella de su túnica y la puso sobre la mesa.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?

-No importa, mira y si no confias en mi, yo también tomare, asique si morimos, morimos los dos.

-Esta bien, tu primero.

Draco hizo aparecer 2 copas junto a ellos y llenó cada una hasta la mitad, tomó la suya y en seco se la tomo toda. Hermione demostrando su valentía, tomó la suya e igual que Draco el líquido desapareció en cosa de segundos. Draco se rió, la miró y le dijo que si quería tomar más. Ella asintió, nunca en su vida habría hecho lo que estaba haciendo, pero ahora, parecia tan correcto hacerlo, por primera vez en la vida quería olvidarse de todo y lo que la gente a su alrededor pensara no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Draco también bebió pero directo de la botella, luego la soltó y levantándose y dándole un beso en la mano de Hermione le dijo:

-¿Granger, me concedes este baile?

-Por supuesto.

Hermione y Draco bailaron sin parar durante horas, bailando con el enemigo nunca habría sido más increíble. Draco sabía como tratarla, aunque los dos no fueran realmente ellos aquella noche, le hacia reverencias y la abrazaba, la atraía hacia el, la amarraba con sus brazos y no la soltaba aunque le rogara. La miraba seductoramente y se acercaba con sus labios y cuando ella juraba que la iba a besar, se alejaba sin dejar de mirarla. Cuando la pista se comenzó a despejar, Draco le dijo al oido:

-¿No quieres que te muestre donde dormimos los prefectos de Slytherin?

-También soy prefecta y no tengo habitación privada.

-Hay que solo tener los contactos.

Sin esperar respuesta, Draco la tomó de la mano y se la llevó sin decir ni una palabra, caminaron a travéz de pasillos hasta que Draco se paró frente a un cuadro y dijo una palabra silenciosamente sin que Hermione la entendiera. Dentro del cuarto Draco se acercó a Hermione le tomo la cara entre sus manos y le dijo susurrando:

-No lo entiendo aún, pero sentimiento así nunca he sentido, Hermione ha sido una noche inolvidable, ayudame a que nunca termine.

Hermione cortandole la palabra junto sus labios con los de él y no los solto más…el desamarró el cabello de Hermione y la acostó con mucho cuidado en su cama, la siguió besando al colocarse sobre ella. Ella le sacó su traje y él se preocupo de bajarle el cierre del vestido y sacarselo por completo. La beso donde quiera que pudo hacerlo y largo rato pasaron jugando a los besos y a las caricias, él no quería aprovecharse de ella, él quería sentirla, quererla, estar solo con ella y descubrir los secretos que nadie más conocía de Hermione. En un par de minutos quedaron los dos sin ropa alguna y presenciaron lo más bello que jamás podría haber surgido entre los dos.

-No te vallas Hermione.

-No lo haré

-Te necesito- dijo Draco

-Yo también te necesito- le respondió Hermione

Había sucedido y cuando se quedaron dormidos abrazados uno al lado del otro a penas podían saber lo que les esperaba.


	3. Te quiero de vuelta

Tercer Capítulo

Hermione se despertó muy temprano, lo supo porque apenas se veía la luz entrar por la ventana, lo más extraño era, que no se encontraba en el mismo cuarto en el que se despertaba cada mañana, las murallas tenían un tono rojo oscuro y las ventanas no tenían el mismo tamaño que las de su habitación.

De repente se dio cuenta que no estaba sola! Malfoy estaba en la misma cama abrazándola! Que es lo que estaba pasando, Malfoy dormía pacíficamente a su lado. Con un rostro tierno miraba el lugar donde Hermione tenía su cabeza situada hace un par de segundos, Hermione no había visto aquel rostro nunca desde que lo conocía. De pronto le entró en conciencia, había pasado toda la noche con él, y había hecho algo que no se arrepentiría jamás, para peor siempre pensó que la primera vez sería con alguien que amaba y que estaba segura de que nunca le haría daño, pero él, él peor enemigo de Hermione había sido el afortunado. Ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, solo esperaba que el tampoco lo hiciera.

Al reaccionar que estaba totalmente desnuda alado de Malfoy se levantó y se vistió lo más rápido posible. Tendría que andar por todo Hogwarts vestida con el vestido de anoche, pero ya nada le parecía peor. Por suerte era temprano y nadie la vio en el camino, llegó a su habitación y todas dormían, se dio una ducha y intento hacer una de sus tareas en la sala común, pero no podía dejar de pensar o intentar de recordar lo que había pasado. Cuando ya fue más tarde y comenzaron a despertarse los demás alumnos, llegó Ron a la sala común. Tenía ojeras y los ojos pequeños de tanto llorar, Hermione al verlo se sintió culpable y no pudo evitar querer estallar en lágrimas. Ron se quedó unos segundos pasmado, mirándola sin saber que decir, ella tampoco se atrevía a decir algo, porque temía que en un ataque nervioso, le dijera todo lo que había pasado.

-Tengo que hablar contigo Hermione

-Ron no creo que sea el momento.

Hermione salió corriendo, no podía arriesgar todo por un momento, tenía que olvidar lo que había pasado, seguramente Malfoy también querría olvidarlo si es que se acordara. Ron la siguió, la agarro del brazo y le dijo que necesitaba que la escuchara. Pero Hermione solo salio por el retrato y fue a tomar desayuno.

En el Gran Comedor no había nadie, mejor para ella, no quería que nadie le viera la cara que iba trayendo. Tomo desayuno lo más rápido que pudo y salió del comedor. Cuando iba saliendo, se cruzo con Malfoy. Por suerte este no le dijo nada, no hizo ninguna expresión extraña, ni siquiera se fijo en ella, cuando se alejó, Hermione se dio vuelta y miró su espalda, no sabía porque lo hizo pero sentía que necesitaba estar segura donde el estaba para no cruzárselo. Lo extraño fue, que Malfoy había hecho exactamente lo mismo y cuando vio que Hermione se fijó en el, volteó la cabeza sonrojado, Hermione no creía lo que estaba viendo, lo que no sabía era que ella también estaba sonrojada.

El día paso sin preocupaciones, Hermione dio lo que pudo de si en toda clase, pero se sintió muy distraída gran parte del día. Evitó a Ron y Harry todo lo que pudo, a pesar de que Harry le preguntaba si estaba bien siempre que tenía oportunidad. Hermione decidió que nadie sabría lo que había sucedido, Harry o Ginny tampoco podrían saberlo. Asi que decidió que lo mejor seria evitarlos por un tiempo hasta que supiera como cargar con todo. No se merecía la amistad de nadie después de haberse acostado con Malfoy horas después de romper con Ron. A pesar de ser Ron el que terminó con ella, lo que hizo con Malfoy no estaba ni cerca de ser lo correcto. La amistad de Ron le era mil veces más valiosa. También se preguntaba, que es lo que quería discutir Ron con ella tan desesperadamente todo el día, tenía miedo de acercarse a él, no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Aquella noche fue peor que el día anterior entero, soñó que Malfoy se paraba en medio de la sala común de Gryffindor y gritaba que Hermione le había dicho que lo amaba. La sala común estaba vacía, en ella solo estaban Ron, Draco y ella. Ron la miró y le gritó que la odiaba y que no quería verla nunca más en su vida. Luego se acercaban todos sus amigos más cercanos y le decían que no querían que estuviera más en Gryffindor. De pronto se encontraba en la salida de Hogwarts con todas sus cosas y en par de segundos en el Hospital San Mungo acostada en una camilla, su madre y padre a los extremos diciéndole que la quieren y que estaban con ella.

Hermione se despertó de repente del terrible sueño en él que estaba, miró su reloj y vio que estaba tarde, ya que eran las 10:30 y su primera clase comenzaba a las 10 aquella mañana, se puso el uniforme y recogió sus libros y utensilios. Salió corriendo y entró en la sala de Pociones lo más desapercibida posible, ya que el profesor Snape le encantaría tener una razón para darle un castigo todo el fin de semana. Esto fue imposible, ya que Hermione justo interrumpió las instrucciones que Snape estaba dando.

-Señorita Granger, que descaro llegar tan atrasada a mi clase, bueno… que más podría esperarse de usted, no será tan fácil salir de esta, sábado en la mañana en mi oficina y 300 Pts menos para Gryffindor.

Se sentó en el primer espacio libre que encontró y intentó poner atención a las instrucciones finales. Le preguntó a Neville por lo que no escuchó y se puso en marcha con la poción. Trabajó rápido, sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo miro el caldero, no se pregunto por Harry o Ron y tampoco se fijo que Malfoy estaba detrás de ella. Cuando terminó, buscó al profesor Snape, al mirar hacia atrás se encontró con los ojos de Malfoy pegados en los de ella, este como solía hacer, volteo la cara aparentando que nada había pasado. Pero Hermione sabía lo que estaba pasando, Malfoy también estaba tratando de recordar y pedía por favor que no lo hiciera.

Esa tarde no se escapó de Ron tan fácil…al ir regresando a la Sala Común, le agarro el brazo un mano desde una puerta escondida en un cuadro, tiró a Hermione hacia una sala de clases vacía y recién al haberse cerrado la puerta tras ella pudo ver que se trataba de Ron que la había hecho entrar a la fuerza a aquella sala.

-Necesito hablar contigo y me vas a escuchar- dijo Ron mientras que la agarraba de los brazos para impedir que se fuera.

-Ron, no tenemos nada que hablar nosotros dos.- le respondió mientras que intentaba alejarse de su cuerpo.

-Si tenemos, no creo que deje las cosas claras el otro día y no puedo vivir trastornado pensando en ello- La soltó y se sentó en una mesa mirando sus manos mientras jugaba con ellas.

-Tu dijiste que ya no me querías y me costo aceptarlo pero ya lo hice y te voy a pedir que me des tiempo, no creo posible ser tu amiga tan pronto.

-No es eso lo que quiero, Hermione esto no lo hice por mí, lo hice por ti.-Levanto la cara y la miró. Hubo un largo silencio entre los 2.

-¡Porque sigues! Si se que te despertaste un día y decidiste que no funcionaba para ti esta relación. Ron apenas puedo ya, ¡No ves que me duele!

-Es que no es eso, Hermione yo no te deje por quererlo así, tienes que entenderlo, lo hice por ti, porque no quiero que nada te suceda, ves que Voldemort sería capaz de matarte por hacerme vulnerable!- Al decir esto, Ron se puso rojo de odio y tristeza, se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar, pero Hermione no le creía ni una sola palabra.

-Crees que te creeré, todos los hombres son iguales, después de venir con la verdad, se arrepienten y inventan un cuento para arreglarla

-No es así, no he podido dormir pensando en todo lo mal que te he hecho, te amo, y con eso creo que lo digo todo- Ron se acercó a ella con los ojos llorosos y colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ella lo abrazó y en par de segundo Ron buscó sus labios y la beso, Hermione intentó terminar con el beso pero el insistió, al final terminó cediendo y no pudo parar de pensar mientras besaba a Ron en el beso que le había dado a Draco, y sintió como si estuviese con el rubio y cuando Ron le dijo que la amaba en aquella sala de clases, Hermione sintió que era el mismo Draco diciéndoselo. Cuando Ron se apartó y la miró tan enamorado y feliz, Hermione despertó de aquel sueño y comenzó a llorar. Ron no supo como reaccionar, porque estaba Hermione llorando después de haber vuelto a estar juntos. La abrazó y ella intento irse de sus brazos, pero el lo evito. Le pidió que le dijera que es lo que sucedía, pero ella no podía decirle: Creo que me estoy enamorando de Draco Malfoy.


	4. Visitando al Culpable

Cuarto Capítulo

Una semana después Hermione había vuelto a la normalidad con Ron, como si nada hubiera pasado, eran de nuevo la pareja feliz que todo Hogwarts extrañaba durante su separación. Pero Hermione se sentía cada día peor, por la gran traición a penas podía decirle a Ron que lo amaba cuando el se lo repetía cien veces si era necesario queriendo escucharlo de ella. De todas formas, Ron se sentía feliz con ella y pensaba que solo le tomaría tiempo hasta dejar en el pasado la tristeza de su separación. Quien hubiera pensado que Hermione ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza los problemas con él, ya que tenía suficiente con encontrarse en cada rincón con Draco y siempre sintiéndose en una situación incómoda y vergonzosa no intercambiaban palabra alguna. Además hace tiempo que no se insultaban o se hacían la vida imposible y Hermione había comenzado a extrañar aquellos momentos. Draco, se comportaba tan extraño que Hermione aseguraba que se acordaba de todo lo que había pasado.

Una tarde, estaban Ron y Hermione acostados en la habitación de los hombres, el la abrazaba y ella miraba hacia el techo mientras que estaba lejos de aquella habitación. Recién volvió a la realidad cuando escucho a Ron hablar.

-Hermione, sabes quería hablar de algo contigo que me ha dejado pensativo estos días.

-¿Que cosa?

-Creo que llevamos harto tiempo juntos y estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti Hermione y..- Ron comenzó a besarla en el cuello y luego en la oreja y paro solo para decirle-Estamos solos Hermione, los demás están jugando Quidditch y no volverán hasta un rato más.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –dijo Hermione, sabiendo a donde quería llegar él y intentando alejar su rostro para que no siguiera besándola

-Bueno tu sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo Mione.- le decía y se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

-Ron sabes que te quiero, pero si eso es lo que querías deberías haber pensado antes de actuar, nunca espere esto de ti, enviando a jugar Quidditch a todos para estar solo ¿¡Qué con lo que yo quiero o no quiero! – Hermione se comenzó a alterar, sabía muy bien porque reaccionaba de esta forma. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡No lo tomes así Mione!..No te vallas…no…-Ron se quedó hablando solo, no entendía que es lo que había hecho mal.

Hermione mientras tanto corrió fuera de la sala común, y sin saber porque y a donde corrió por los pasillos del colegio en busca de algo o alguien. Estaba alterada por todo lo que había pasado y sabía que Ron no tenía la culpa, pero ella sabía que era muy tarde para volver. De repente llegó a los pasillos cerca de la sala común de Slytherin y no supo porque había llegado hacia el sector de Slytherin sin si quiera querer. A unos cuantos metros, se encontró con un cuadro que le parecía tan conocido. Se quedo un instante mirándolo y de pronto escucho una voz de tras de ella.

-¿Que es lo que miras Granger?- Era Draco, volviendo de alguna hora de clase, tenía los libros en la mano y la mirada arrogante que acostumbraba llevar.

-Nadie te preguntó.-Hermione seguía mirando el cuadro, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, primera vez que hablaban desde aquella noche.

-Bueno es que justo estas en mi camino, ese cuadro es la puerta hacia mi habitación.- Draco en cambio la miraba detenidamente y se preguntaba porque la mirada de Hermione lo evitaban de aquella forma.

-Que lástima. Me llamó la atención el cuadro, pero nada personal.

-Sabes justo quería hablar contigo, créeme esto no se va a repetir nunca más, pero tendré que pedirte que entres, no quiero que nadie me vea conversando contigo.- Draco le ofreció la entrada, y Hermione le temblaba la voz cuando habló.

-Que sea breve, tengo mejores lugares donde estar que tu habitación.

Entraron. La habitación seguía tal cual como Hermione la recordaba, después de todo, no había pasado tanto tiempo. Draco se apoyo contra la ventana y miró a Hermione, pareciera querer descifrar sus pensamientos, la miraba profundamente, sin parpadear y sin moverse ni un solo milímetro, su mirada no era precisamente agradable. Ella por el otro lado a penas podía quedarse quieta, las piernas le temblaban y temía hablar por no escuchar sonido alguno salir de sus labios, miraba al suelo, miraba sus manos y cuando Draco le dijo que si se quería sentar que a el no le molestaba, se sentó inmediatamente.

-Mira, se que es bastante extraño que te pidiera que vinieras. Yo mismo no se porque querría estar con una sangre sucia en la misma habitación.

-Malfoy, podrías llegar al punto.

- Esta bien. No se que hiciste pero, ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ti! Estoy desesperado, ya que tú y yo sabemos el odio que hay entre nosotros. No quiero saber que es lo que hiciste conmigo, si era una broma Granger, créeme que te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida. ¡Ninguna poción amorosa va a cambiar lo que siento por ti!-

Draco no cambio la cara que tenía desde que comenzó a hablar hasta que terminó. Hermione, había entendido, Draco no se acordaba de lo que vivieron y nunca lo haría, ella tampoco se acordaba, pero cuando despertó aquella mañana junto a él, sabía que lo que había pasado no había sido solo un accidente, los dos lo habían querído y los dos habían permitido que pasara.

-Malfoy, no puedes acusarme así, es cosa tuya en quien piensas y en lo que pierdes tu tiempo, si lo haces es por algo y quiero que sepas que nunca te di una poción y nunca he tenido intención, si tuvieras un poco más de cerebro estarías al tanto que yo también siempre te he odiado y no quiero que te acerques más a mi, porque yo no me merezco esto.-

Hermione queriendo decirle tantas cosas, contarle todo lo que había sucedido, gritarle que había sido el quien la había traído a su habitación, que el mismo había estado en esta cama con ella! Pero se quedo callada, le dijo que se iba, no quería seguir esta conversación sin rumbo alguno. Draco no hizo nada por evitar que se fuera, tampoco le respondió nada después.

Apagó la luz, se desvistió y se acostó. Odiaba todo de aquel día de porquería, odiaba a todos, odiaba su vida, odiaba estar en ese colegio. Pero más que todos los odios del mundo, odiaba el no odiarla como antes lo hacía.


	5. De Noche en los Calabozos

Sábado por la mañana, todo Hogwarts estaba durmiendo, pero en el cuarto del prefecto más arrogante y deseado del colegio sucedía otra cosa. Pensamientos invadían la cabeza de Draco Malfoy, dudas y confusión, imágenes y recuerdos. Era difícil para el separar todos aquellos pensamientos en realidad y imaginación. Cuando por fin logró quedarse dormido, después de la conversación con la sangre sucia de Granger, Draco se paso toda la noche alucinando con numerosas imágenes e instancias que le venían todo el tiempo. Se sabe que un sueño dura aproximadamente un minuto, aún cuando a Malfoy aquellos sueños le parecieron una eternidad. Primero tuvo un sueño sumamente confuso, estaba sentado en una esquina de la biblioteca, pero no estaba solo, a su alrededor estaban Goyle y Crabbe.

-Draco son las 9 recién, a donde quieres llegar con todo esto. ¡Suelta eso!

-No me van a decir que hacer par de imbéciles, yo hago lo que quiero.

Tenía algo sostenido en las manos, se trataba de una botella. Dentro burbujeaba un líquido azul oscuro que producía un humo verde. Agarró la botella y se la llevó la a la boca tomando un largo sorbo. Al principio se mareo bastante, a pesar de eso volvió a tomar. Crabbe intento quitárselo, pero se levantó, escondió la botella entre su ropa y desaparecio por la puerta de la Biblioteca. .

Después de este sueño, Draco se despertó intrigado. Le tomo harto tiempo hasta que pudo dormir de nuevo, pero esta vez el sueño lo dejo aún más confundido….Soñó que se encontraba acostado en esa misma cama, y de pronto escucha la voz de una mujer que le dice: "Yo también te necesito", luego esta misma voz comenzó a repetirse cada vez más fuerte, finalmente la misma voz se convirtió en un grito desesperado hasta que llego a despertarlo.

-Hermione!- Draco gritó inconscientemente, se había dado cuenta que aquella voz le pertenecía a Hermione, todo estaba teniendo sentido, el liquido azul, Hermione…

Hermione se despertó y por ser sábado no se preocupo de levantarse. Mientras que comenzaba a abrir los ojos su cabeza iba a mil por hora recordando la conversación de anoche; lo que había pasado ayer con Malfoy la tenía asustada, que el llegara a semejantes conclusiones, hacia temer a Hermione que Malfoy supiera todo y querría solo hacerse el tonto acusándola por estupideces para demostrar su comportamiento. No podía ser pura coincidencia el tremendo interés que tenía el idiota de Malfoy de repente por ella. Hermione sintió que no podía seguir dedicándole tanto tiempo al asunto este, si iba a ser olvidado lo mejor sería no pensar en el.

Minutos después salió de la torre de Gryffindor y fue a dar una vuelta por los patios del colegio. Se encontró en el camino con Ginny que parecía también estar solo merodeando.

Ginny se acero a Hermione cuando la vio.

-Mione, que tiempo que no hablábamos.-

-Si, lo se, he estado tan pendiente de otras cosas, perdóname si no he sido muy comunicativa.

-¡No importa! ¿Sabes lo que paso ayer?-Ginny sonrió y se sonrojo simultáneamente.

-No….¿Que paso?

-¡Harry me pidió que fuera su novia!

-¡Que bien Ginny! Ya era hora que lo hiciera. –Hermione la abrazó de la alegría.

-Puede ser!……Mione que es lo que sucede te notó tan triste, tan distante.

-No se, no me siento bien, ya nada me alegra, me siento sola y deprimida.

-Pero Herm! Si me tienes a mi! Tú lo sabes, además Ron te adora y tienes mucha gente que te quiere mucho.

-Si…bueno, Ginny quizás algún día pueda contarte todo lo que me sucede en la cabeza pero no es el momento. No te preocupes, yo estaré bien.

Cuando Hermione volvió a su habitación, encontró una rosa roja sobre su cama. En seguida pensó en Ron y lo tierno que era mandándole flores para que lo perdonara por su comportamiento de ayer aún cuando había sido ella la culpable. La rosa llevaba una nota que decía:

Te espero esta noche en el calabozo de Pociones, a las 10 en punto, no le digas a nadie y procura que nadie te vea, un beso.

Ron

Hermione se emocionó solo con leer la nota, pensó en cuan feliz era con Ron y que ningún Malfoy vendría a quitarle lo mucho que Ron la quería, primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione sonrió para si misma.

Espero ansiosa la llegada de la noche, y cuando comenzó a oscurecer, Hermione se puso un vestido rosa que llevaba guardado de hace tiempo, se dejo el pelo suelto y se puso un poco de maquillaje. Mientras se miraba al espejo llegó Parvati por su espalda y le pregunto porque se arreglaba tanto, ella le mintió que solo se estaba probando el vestido y que ahora se iba a cambiar que tenía intenciones de ir a la Biblioteca. Cuando faltaban solo 10 minutos para las 10, Hermione se fue de la sala común de Gryffindor y camino hacia los calabozos. No hubo ningún problema en ser vista ya que nadie andaba a esa hora por los corredores de Hogwarts. Al bajar las escaleras que se dirigían a los calabozos vio un pequeño rayo de luz saliendo de una rendija de una puerta. Se acerco a esta y la abrió muy despacio, al abrirla lo primero que vio fue la sala de clases de pociones iluminado por 3 o 4 pequeñas velas. Por la tenue luz de las velas pudo ver que había alguien encapuchado parado frente a ella, se imaginó que era Ron, hasta que de pronto este dijo:

-Que bueno que viniste-…A Hermione le dio un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, pensó en lo peor cuando escucho aquella voz que no era definitivamente de Ron. Solo cuando el encapuchado se bajo la capucha pudo saber ella quien era.

-¡Malfoy! ¡¿Que haces acá!

-Te engañe, pensaste que Ron tendría una idea como esta, bueno…no… imagínate jajaja Ron pensando en salir tan tarde, que susto….-Draco imito alguien asustado y se rió solo, luego se fijo en como vestía Hermione, la miro de abajo hacia arriba y evitando demostrar que estaba impresionado corrió la mirada y puso cara de superioridad.

-¿Para que querrías que viniera para acá? No que pensabas que yo te había dado una poción y ahora me invitas a los calabozos a las 10 de la noche. Nadie te entiende Malfoy.

-Hermione, cállate,… Me he acordado de todo, y se exactamente lo que paso esa noche que tanto quieres olvidar.- Hermione sintió que se congelaba de pies a cabeza, que su corazón paraba de latir y sintió vergüenza, mucha vergüenza, esta conversación no iba en buen camino. Decidió demostrar que no estaba en lo más mínimo intimidada por él por lo que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que echarle la culpa por todo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que me diste Malfoy! Sabes muy bien que no fue mi decisión propia.

-Te diré. Era una poción muy fuerte, aún no se como hiciste para recordar lo que paso, si tomas de ella, créeme que no recordarás nada de lo que hiciste. Aparte tiene unos efectos, increíbles debo decir…

-Desperté acostada junto a ti, con eso basto. ¿Cómo recordaste tú entonces?- Hermione lo miró con odio y asco.

-Invadiste mis sueños, y gracias a eso recordé cada momento…. Exactamente.-Esto último lo dijo despacio como si disfrutara hacer sufrir a Hermione.

-En fin Malfoy, para que me quieres acá…

-¡No te vas de acá hasta que resolvamos esto!-Dio un paso hacia al frente y se acerco a Hermione.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que resolver. Así que, me voy.-Hermione se dio media vuelta y intento abrir la puerta, pero Draco había sido más rápido y con el hechizo Colloportus la cerró con la llave que estaba en el cerrojo, luego grito Accio y la llave voló hacia Malfoy, este la guardo en su túnica. Hermione no tenía su varita consigo por lo que se sintió incapaz de intentar escapar. Malfoy se acercó a Hermione y le dijo susurrando en el odio:

-Entiende que ya no te olvidas de mí, porque después de lo que me hiciste, aun cuando tú me odies, tú serás mía. Más vale que empieces a buscarle explicaciones a tu Roncito para explicarle todo lo que pasó entre nosotros- Hermione retrocedió.

-Fue tu culpa Malfoy, lo sabes muy bien! Que idiota fui, en verdad pensé que podías cambiar por mi, creo que me deje llevar por el momento….pero bien nada es lo que parece… Escúchame tú ahora, tuviste tu oportunidad de arreglarlo, pero demostraste seguir siendo el mismo estúpido que cree tener el poder sobre todos.- No queriendo verlo más, se volteo y se quedo mirando a la puerta como esperando que esta se abriera sola. Acto seguido se escucharon pasos que venían de afuera…. cada vez se hacían más fuertes porque aparentemente se iban acercando. No hubo tiempo de esconderse ya que la persona abrió la puerta segundos después. Asomo la cabeza y era nada más y nada menos que el Profesor Snape.

-¡¿Me podrían explicar que hacen acá!- Snape se mostraba enojado, pero se notaba que estaba feliz por encontrarlos con las manos en la masa.

-Profesor, Malfoy me encerró acá!

-Señorita Granger eso ni quita la hora que es y la irresponsabilidad de estar fuera de su cama. ¿Me quieren explicar que hacen tan tarde en mi sala de pociones?

-Severus si fue un error de mi parte, tenía que resolver un problema de convivencia con Granger y pues se nos paso la hora. No volverá a suceder.

-A pesar de ser mi estudiante favorito, a los 2 quiero que les quede claro que tendrán un castigo, los quiero ver Mañana a las 8 en punto en mi despacho. No quiero excusas, cualquier actividad que tengan puede ser pospuesta. Ahora vayan a dormir.- Cuando Snape les dio el paso para salir, Hermione se fue de primera sin decir comentario alguno.


	6. ¿Mentira o Verdad?

Pocas horas de sueño le causaron a Hermione despertar con nauseas y terribles dolores musculares, no tenía fuerza para poner un pie fuera de la cama y a penas podía imaginar todos los ensayos que tenía pendiente. Cuando bajo 20 minutos después al comedor, Ron la obligo a comer, pero no pudo tragar bocado alguno. Con el estomago vacío y los ánimos por los suelos Hermione se dirigió a las clases que la esperaban por la mañana.

La primera clase era Historia de la Magia con el profesor Binns.

Hermione no estaba realmente pendiente de lo que el profesor decía esa mañana. Se distraía pensando en Malfoy, porque no podía parar de lamentarse como la había usado, y que ahora nuevamente se quería aprovechar de ella, pero eso ella no lo iba a permitir. Además todas esas nauseas y dolores físicos que estaba sintiendo parecían ser la seña de el malestar emocional por el que estaba pasando. De repente puso atención en la clase de nuevo.

-Bueno chicos el periodo de transición entre aquella época y la que vivimos ahora es un periodo sumamente complejo, ya que en distintos sectores del mundo……-A Hermione le llamó la intención aquella palabra…aquella específica palabra…..se quedo un momento pensativa recordando y intentando procesar lo que acababa de darse cuenta y preocupada levantó la mano y la agitó hasta que llamara la atención de profesor Binns. Mientras esperaba guardo todos sus libros. Cuando el Profesor Binns le pregunto que si tenía un aporte que dar a la clase ella le respondió:

-Profesor, necesito abandonar esta clase, es urgente, por favor me disculpe por interrumpirle.-

-Esta bien señorita Granger. Le doy permiso.

Hermione corrió hacia su habitación y después de estar sentada en su cama impactada durante mucho tiempo, decidió ver si estaba en lo correcto….

5 minutos después confirmó lo que más la atemorizaba. Ahora si que estaba en problemas.

Las 8 en punto, y ninguno de los 2 suspendidos se encontraban en el despacho del Profesor Snape. Este ya estaba pensando en castigos aún peores por si se daban el gusto de llegar más tarde. Pero segundos después se encontraron frente a la puerta Hermione y Draco. Malfoy la saludo con un "Hermione", pero ella no respondió. El tocó la puerta y ella se quedó callada parada al lado de él. Apareció Snape por el umbral.

-Así que decidieron venir, da igual mientras más tarde llegan más tarde se van. Síganme.

Snape los dirigió por varios corredores, hasta que llegaron a la bajada a los calabozos, les ordenó que entraran a la sala de clases y se sentaran.

-Bien, lo que harán hoy, serán pociones para mi, pociones que necesito, acá está la lista, si alguno se porta inapropiadamente deberá elegir una poción y tomársela.-

Entonces les paso un lista de 20 páginas con por lo menos 40 pociones en ella.

-Volveré en 1 hora para vigilarlos, trabajen que si no les ira muy mal luego.-Miró con desprecio a Hermione y desapareció por la salida.

Hermione tomo el libreto, lo dividió en dos y le dio la mitad a Malfoy.

-Trabajaremos separados y no quiero que me estés hablando.- dicho esto buscó todos los materiales y se sentó al final de la sala. Malfoy la miró esperando que ella lo mirara de vuelta pero Hermione ya estaba sumamente concentrada en lo que hacía. El se sentó y comenzó a trabajar también.

5 Minutos después.

-Sabes no soy contagioso, no se para que te sientas tan atrás.-Malfoy trataba de poner tema de conversación.

-Mientras más lejos, mejor-..Hermione no despegaba la vista del caldero.

Así transcurrió la primera hora, en la cual Hermione llevaba ya 15 pociones y Draco solamente 8, por estar tan ocupado en tomar la atención de Hermione, mirándola o haciendo cosas que la molestaran. Snape pasó a vigilarlos pero al ver que estaban tan ocupados en lo que hacían se fue.

Malfoy en cambio no podía concentrarse y intentando una última vez dijo:

-Hagamos un juego, cada uno le dará de probar una de sus pociones al otro, tú elijes la que me quieres dar y yo elijo la mía.-Draco se acercó a Hermione y se sentó a su lado

-Si crees que caeré de nuevo en un juego tuyo, pff… no me creas tonta.

-Vamos Granger que puede pasar.-Hermione no lo miraba, su caldero parecía más interesante que él.

-No confió en ti-

-Te prometo que seré un caballero o intentare.-

-Esta bien, para que veas que no te tengo miedo lo haré.-

-Como quieras… Tiremos esta moneda a ver quien parte.-Draco sacó una moneda de su bolsillo, dijo que era cara y la tiro por los aires, la moneda salió efectivamente cara.

-No es justo no lo vi bien.-reclamó Hermione insistiendo que repitieran ver quien iba primero.

-Reglas son reglas, perdiste….Toma, esta poción la hice especialmente para ti Granger.- Hermione tomó el pequeño frasco que Malfoy le dio y se la llevó a los labios, tomó un pequeño sorbo y descubrió que no era tan mala por lo que se la tomo toda. Después de haber tomado se fijo la cara conspiradora que Malfoy tenía, le dio un escalofrío de solo pensar que contenía la poción. De pronto sintió un aire frío corriendo por todo su cuerpo y posteriormente tuvo una sensación agradable.

-Y…¿Qué sientes?-Malfoy le preguntó indiscretamente riéndose por lo bajo, pero a esta vez a Hermione no le importaba porque la poción le había dejado en las nubes y de pronto todo era en ese calabozo oscuro tan hermoso y luminoso.

-Nada….Estoy de verdad…solo…..feliz, si eso, no puedo creer el lugar donde estamos. Aunque claro es un poco oscuro pero imagínate con unas cuantas velas, si como ayer, que tu pusiste unas velas muy lindas. ¿Qué es lo que tenía lo que me diste? ¡Porque tenía realmente un exquisito sabor!-

-Mmm…piel disecada de serpiente, uñas de humano, tripas de sapo, en fin una gran variedad de exquisitos sabores.-

-Jajaja, tripas de sapo, que chistoso eres, bueno en verdad nunca te he encontrado chistoso, bien al principio te odiaba, tu sabes cualquiera con la cara con que mirabas, pero las cosas cambian y…-Hermione no tenía intención de parar de hablar por lo que Draco la interrumpió.

-Si gracias….. se toda nuestra historia…Bueno Granger contéstame una cosa: ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir y no has podido porque tu honor y dignidad no te lo permita?-Draco ahora la miraba y le hablaba como si fuera una niña pequeña que tuviera problemas para entender, porque así era como se estaba comportando.

-¿Qué es lo que me diste?- dijo Hermione, sonando juguetona y curiosa.

-Te di una poción de la verdad. ¡Necesito solo la verdad Hermione!-le respondió tiernamente Draco.

-Tu nunca me llamas Hermione, tu no eres Draco!-Se reía Hermione.

-Estamos a mano entonces porque tú tampoco me llamas Draco. Ahora, me quieres decir algo importante, solo dime… ¿Que piensas? -

-¿Por qué tengo tanto sueño?-Hermione no paraba de bostezar y Draco estaba perdiendo la paciencia intentando sacarle algo, pero a Hermione no parecía importarle.

-Porque eres muy pequeña, y las pequeñas niñas duermen temprano.

-¿Por qué si soy pequeña voy en Hogwarts, y estoy en Sexto Año a un año de salir?

-¿No se te escapa ninguna eh? Mira, esta poción te devuelve a tu infancia, esa es la idea, que seas una niña que no miente.

-¿Por qué eres tan tierno conmigo ahora y luego cuando soy yo, esa Hermione grande, me tratas tan mal?-Mientras decía esto puso su cabeza sobre el hombro Draco y al cerrar los ojos le salieron unas solitarias lágrimas. Malfoy se quedó callado mirando a Hermione sin poder contestar la pregunta.

-No, no te quedes dormida, solo dime Hermione: ¿Me quieres o no?-

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, Malfoy no la estaba amenazando ni la estaba insultando como solía hacer. Pero ella no podía contestar esa pregunta, ella no podía cuando tenía tantas otras cosas que decirle antes de eso.

-Estoy Embarazada.- dijo Hermione y más lágrimas le salieron esta vez de los ojos, luego los cerró lentamente y se quedó dormida.

-¡Hermione! Dime que estas bromeando, dime que la poción perdió efecto, no te quedes dormida ¡¡¡Te necesito!-Draco tomó la cabeza de ella con sus manos y la levantó, luego la tomo en brazos y la acostó sobre la mesa del Snape. Seguía durmiendo profundamente. Por ello, Draco corrió al despacho de Snape. No había nadie en los pasillos y Draco corrió acelerado con todas las fuerzas posibles. Llegó y golpeo insistentemente la puerta del despacho de Snape, al no recibir respuesta, entró. Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio al parecer muy ocupado.

-¡Profesor! Por favor acompáñeme, Hermione tomó una de las pociones y ahora esta muy mal- Mintió Draco. Entonces corrieron los dos hacia la sala de clases de Pociones y ahí Snape buscó entre sus cajones un frasco, despertó a Hermione a la fuerza y le dio de beber del contenido. Pocos segundos después Hermione comenzó a reaccionar y preguntar por lo que pasaba.

-Profesor Snape, ¿¿Que es lo que sucede?

-Granger dime de que poción tomaste inmediatamente.

-No se, yo no tome de nada, yo…-miró a Draco y miró de nuevo a Snape, no sabía que hacer, porque realmente no se acordaba de lo que había pasado, pensó que Malfoy le había dado de tomar de nuevo de la poción de la fiesta y se enojo con él.

-Profesor, si, tomé de una de ellas, pero fue un accidente, por favor necesito ir a la enfermería, no me siento bien.-Hermione se paró y camino fuera de la Sala.

-Señorita Granger, pare, tiene que saber que esto no acabara acá.-Hermione se dio vuelta y lo miró, lentamente no le importaban amenazas como esas.

Corrió fuera de los calabozos sin intención de ir a la Enfermería, más bien quería irse a dormir, pero le fue imposible ya que alguien la tomo de la mano por detrás y abrió la puerta del cuarto de limpieza más cercano y la metió dentro. Luego entró y cerró la puerta.

-¡Hermione, dime que no es verdad lo que dijiste allá!-Draco la agarró de los brazos y la forzó a mirarlo.

-Malfoy primero no me digas Hermione! Y segundo; si era verdad que me sentía mal y quería ir a la enfermería! Yo debería estar haciendo preguntas, porque mierda me diste poción de nuevo!-Hermione lo miró con rencor y odio y se soltó de el.

-Accediste, recuerda, te pregunte si querías jugar, tú me dabas una poción tuya y yo te daba una mía y eso no te estaba preguntando- dijo tratando de mantenerse calmado.

-Nunca te di la mía parece porque fui la única afectada! Se que mientes…-

-No miento, era una poción de la verdad…Hermione…me dijiste que estabas Embarazada, es cierto?- Draco procuro ver en sus ojos si decía la verdad, ya que de esta no se escapaba.

-Si es verdad- Hermione se largó a llorar, se tapaba las manos con la cara porque no podía evitar las lágrimas y se sentó en la pequeña pieza de limpieza en donde a penas había espacio para estar parados. Draco se arrodillo y la abrazó, después limpió sus lágrimas y se quedaron los dos callados mirándose abrazados durante unos minutos.

-Pero no tendrás que preocuparte Malfoy, lo criare yo sola y si necesito de algo tengo a Ron, el va a entender…-

Draco agarró la cara de Hermione con su mano y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¡No me hagas esto! Creo que aún no lo entiendes Hermione, a mi si me importas y ahora más que nunca me necesitas.-

-No te necesito y nunca te necesitare, a mi no me importas tú-Hermione intentaba ser lo más fría y indiferente con él, pero sus ojos no decían lo mismo. Lágrimas le salían cuando intentaba decirle lo mucho que le daba lo mismo él.

-Hermione…yo te amo.-Draco esta vez agarró la cara de Hermione con las dos manos y la besó. Un beso corto, pero tan hermoso, sincero, sin intenciones falsas y engañosas, ninguno estaba bajo algún efecto, ahora no había un Adiós… había un Estaré Contigo para Siempre. El problema era, que ahora tenía Hermione no solo que enfrentar a Ron, tenía que enfrentar la vida que cargaba.


	7. Confesiones

Confesiones

El amor que Hermione compartía con Draco era un amor a escondidas, mientras que Hermione no lo permitiera nadie sabría lo de su embarazo y la relación que llevaba con él. Pensó mil veces en como decirle a Ron todo lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando llegaba el momento de la verdad las palabras que había pensando una y otra vez días enteros, desaparecían. Draco por otro lado, era el novio perfecto, claro no era su novio técnicamente, pero cumplía todas las cualidades y la apoyaba totalmente. Hermione no creía todo lo que estaba viviendo; embarazada de Draco Malfoy, estando perdidamente enamorada de él, para él siendo ella la más importante en el mundo y Ron…..A Ron ya no sabía donde ponerlo.

El era el novio oficial, pero ya ni parecían la pareja de antes, Hermione se alejaba cada vez más de él y aunque Ron insistia tantas veces, terminó dándose por vencido ya que creía que una relación no era solo dar. Pero el amaba a Hermione y pensaba darle tiempo hasta que la crisis pasara, Ron pensaba que ella solo estaba pasando por mucho estrés. Pero Hermione temía que lentamente se comenzarían a dar cuenta todos del embarazo y por ello tenía que pensar en algo rápido, antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Desde que había quedado embrazada había pasado alrededor de un mes y Hermione tenía miedo que la panza de embarazada comenzará a notársele muy temprano por lo que aquella tarde decidió ir donde Ron y aunque doliera con todo su corazón, decirle la verdad. Draco se ofreció a acompañarla, pero Hermione prefirió ir sola. Así que esa tarde, mientras Ron estaba haciendo unas tareas en la Sala Común, Hermione se acercó finalmente a él.

-Ron, podemos hablar.-le dijo susurrando para no llamar la atención.

-Si…Claro¿Puede ser aqui?

-No….Preferiría que estuviéramos solos.

-Ven en mi habitación no hay nadie.

Ron cerró sus libros y guardo la pluma con que estaba escribiendo. Los dejo tirados en la mesa de la sala común y le tomo la mano a Hermione para llevarla. Entraron y Hermione se preocupó de cerrar la puerta. Entonces se sentó en la cama más cercana a ella.

-Ron, te debo mil explicaciones por mi comportamiento y creo que es la hora de que sepas toda la verdad.

-¿Estas bien mi amor?-Ron se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano en las suyas.

-Yo estoy bien, pero creo que tú no lo estarás,..Solo espero que un día me perdones….-le soltó la mano y se paro, se acerco a la ventana y se quedo mirando el horizonte, deseando estar lejos….

-Hermione¿¡Que es lo que pasa? Me estas asustando….

-Ron…Yo….Estoy…embarazada.

-¡QUE!De quien?-Ron se levantó de un salto. Caminaba como loco entre las camas sin poder controlarse o quedarse quieto, era mucho lo que sentía.

-De…..bueno…de Malfoy.

-Hermione! Que me estas diciendo¡COMO ME HICISTE ESTO! Y CON MALFOY! PORQUE CON ÉL!Hace cuanto fue?-Ron estaba rojo, movía sus brazos en forma de protesta y tenía una horrible expresión de odio y decepción.

-Ron… fue una cosa que paso, y no lo puedo borrar…… -Hermione lloraba, nunca pensó que tendría ella que romperle el corazón a Ron, cuando un tiempo atras, el había sido el que le rompió el corazón a ella.

-¿Lo quieres?-Ron tenía la cara roja de envidia, no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, además no era solo rencor lo que sentía, sentía tristeza, una tristeza que no lo dejaba respirar, quería morirse.

-Ese no es el asunto Ron…-

-¡LO QUIERES O NO?-Ron ya no aguantaba más mentiras.

-Si….-Hermione se tapo el rostro y lloró, esperando que Ron entendiera, una ilusión inútil, ya que el nunca lo haría. Quería sentir que Ron la abrazaba y le dijera que siempre podía contar con su amistad, pero era imposible, Ron estaba destruido y así lo estaba Hermione.

-Bien,….Hasta aquí llegamos….-Ron salió echo llamas de la habitación y de la sala común, corrió lo más lejos que pudo, donde nadie pudiera molestarlo, donde nadie pudiera ver lo que sufría.

Hermione, sentía que toda su vida se derrumbaba de a poco, sentía que ya no tenía el control de nada y que todos le irían dando la espalda poco a poco. Lo peor era que ella tenía muy claro cuanto se lo que merecía. Debía abandonar Hogwarts pues este lugar ya no era para ella… tampoco merecía estar acá. Camino consumida en sus pensamientos hacia la habitación de Malfoy. Cuando llegó le dijo la contraseña al retrato y entró sin pedir permiso. En la habitación no había nadie y dentro del baño tampoco. Hermione se preguntó donde podría estar y se dirigió por lo pasillos de Hogwarts con el fin de encontralo pero antes la encontró la profesora MacGonagall.

**-**Hermione por favor ven conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa profesora?

-Ya verás.

La profesora MacGonagall acostumbraba a caminar rápido y silenciosamente cuando se trataba de algo de urgencia. A Hermione que de por si se encontraba débil y además se encontraba cansada de todo y de todos, le costó tomar su ritmo.

Pronto llegaron al cuadro que se dirigía al despacho de Dumbledore. La profesora MacGonagall dijo casi susurrando una contraseña y se abrió automáticamente la puerta a la escalera giratoria que llevaba al despacho. Subieron la escalera giratoria y en el pequeño despacho Hermione se encontró con Draco sentado con Dumbledore conversando. Cuando entro Dumbledore y Draco se quedaron ambos callados y la profesora MacGonagall desapareció.

-Señorita Granger, la estábamos esperando, tome asiento por favor.-Dumbledore hizo aparecer mágicamente una silla junto a Draco y hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

-Estaba hablando con Dumbledore de nuestro problema, y llegue a una solución para los dos.

-Perdonen pero podrían explicarme lo que han estado hablado- Hermione temía que Dumbledore supiera que estaba embarazada y se sentía avergonzada de mirarlo a los ojos, en vez miró a Draco.

-Hermione, no temas decir lo que guardas- dijo Dumbledore como si supiera exactamente lo que Hermione sentía- Eres una excelente persona y alumna y quiero que sepas que todos pasamos por momentos en nuestra vida en donde nos toca aprender quizás un poco dolorosamente algo de ella. Te haré una proposición, la tomas o la dejas, es tu decisión. Aquí el joven Malfoy tiene un lugar en donde puedes permanecer sin problemas, en donde te recibirán con gusto y te cuidaran.- Hermione noto que el profesor Dumbledore hacia un esfuerzo por animar a Hermione, pero ella sabia que el trato que tenía Lucius Malfoy con la mayoría de la gente decente incluyendo a Dumbledore no era de lo mejor- Te irás a ese lugar lo que queda del año y te preocuparas del bienestar tuyo y de tu bebe, yo te visitare de vez en cuando para ver como estas. Luego reanudarás el Séptimo año con tus compañeros y veremos como seguir. No quiero que te sientas obligada, es simplemente la proposición que vimos posible con Draco.

-Hermione, he hablado con mi padre y el insiste en que te quedes en nuestra Mansión-Hermione no quería tener que quedarse en aquel lugar que siempre se imaginó tan horrible, pero parecía no quedarle otra opción en ese momento.

-¿Tu que harías en ese caso Draco?- dijo Hermione.

-Yo iría obviamente contigo, no te dejaré sola ni un segundo Hermione, el único inconveniente es que mi padre quiere que comience a trabajar, pero ahí arreglaremos todo para que no te quedes sola.

-Muy bien…. ¿Alguna otra cosa más que decir?-dijo Dumbledore que parecía entender que ahora necesitaban los dos hablar solos.

-No profesor, muchas gracias por su apoyo. –Hermione se levantó de su silla y camino hacia la puerta.

-Si, gracias y adiós profesor Dumbledore- Draco siguió a Hermione y la agarró de la mano

Cuando hubieron bajado por la escalera giratoria Draco besó a Hermione saludándola y le dijo.

-Disculpa que no te avise antes, pero mi padre me amenazó…dijo que tenía que llevarte a nuestra Mansión que no quería que nadie supiera lo nuestro…Yo sabía que iba a pasar esto Amor, mi padre es así y el daría todo porque yo también lo fuera. – Draco no podía mirar a los ojos a Hermione, porque no se sentía cómodo hablando de su padre, le tenía tanto asco y odio.

-¿Pero porque le contaste?

-Porque lo averiguo Hermione, por eso fue. Snape le contó, nos escucho hablando en los calabozos y seguramente se entrometió de nuevo en el castigo y corrió a contarle todo a mi padre.

-Entonces….. ¿Cuando nos vamos?-Hermione lo miró con tristeza mientras que aceptaba la realidad de las circunstancias.

-Próxima semana, hable con mi padre, nos apareceremos por la chimenea. Mira Hermione, acerca del trabajo, mi padre quiere que trabaje con él, yo estoy en desacuerdo pero creo que será la única alternativa hasta que consiga algo que nos saque de esa casa.-

-Esta bien Draco. No tengo problemas con que trabajes.

-Es que no creo que sepas que respecta trabajar con él. Mi padre es un hombre muy sucio, es un mortífago Mione, yo se que lo único que querrá es involúcrame con Voldemort. Pero no lo permitiré, no pienso estar de su lado, te lo prometo.

-Draco, confió en ti y eso es todo lo que me basta. Bueno iré a mi habitación, tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de irme.

-Adiós mi amor- La beso largamente sin querer dejarla ir y luego cuando se separaron la abrazó muy fuerte. Hermione intento esbozar una sonrisa, pero no podía.

Regresando a su sala común, Hermione se encontró con Ginny y Harry conversando. Intento pasar desapercibida y acelero el paso mientras que miraba sus zapatos. Pero Harry la tomo de la cintura y la tiró hacia donde estaban conversando.

-Hermione, nos quieres explicar que es lo que pasó con Ron, esta hecho un desastre¡No te imaginas las cosas que habla de ti!-Harry la tiro de la mano para que se sentara entre Ginny y él.

-Por favor, Mione somos tus amigos, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.-Ginny la miró con cariño. Hermione por otro lado decidió que no servía seguir mintiendo.

-Esta bien, les contaré todo, pero prométanme que no dirán nada hasta que termine….

Hermione contó toda la historia desde la fiesta hasta el día de hoy y lo que habló con Ron, les contó que estaba embarazada y les contó que se iba la próxima semana….Al terminar, los dos no encontraron que decir a Hermione, ninguno la miró tampoco a los ojos. Hermione estaba nerviosa y se preguntaba que estarían pensando, pidiendo porfavor que la apoyaran. Ginny fue la primera en hablar.

-¡No puedo creerlo¡Porque no nos dijiste antes! Hermione, me decepciona que no hayas confiado en nosotros….

-¡Perdónenme! Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de contárselo, fue demasiado difícil para mi tener el valor de ir donde Ron y donde ustedes -Hermione se cubría la cara con las manos para que sus amigos no vieran que estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Se había sentido incómoda todo el día, ya que Hermione no soportaba contarle a la gente que más adoraba en el mundo algo que los haría pensar mal de ella

-¿Qué harás ahora?- dijo Harry preocupado, no creía lo que había escuchado y a penas podía mirar a Hermione con los ojos que la miraba antes. Ron era después de todo su mejor amigo y lo que ella había hecho había sido muy feo.

-Me voy con Draco a su casa la semana siguiente. Próximo año retomare las clases con mi hijo.- Hermione se sorprendió de hablar de Su hijo, ya que hasta ahora le había costado reconocer que dentro suyo estaba creciendo y desarrollándose algo que era efectivamente suyo, que ella le daría vida y se sintió extraña pensando que ya nunca estaría sola. Se sintió feliz, por pensar cuanto lo quería y cuanta responsabilidad tenía con él, por un minuto pensó que estaba en realidad tomándole un enorme amor a su hijo y olvidando todo lo malo que había pasado por llegar a él y que todo eso ya no importaba.

-¿Así que ahora lo llamas Draco! … ¿Qué piensas hacer con Ron¡No ves que esta deprimido, no quiere ni salir de su habitación, NO COME¡Nunca me imagine esto de ti…!- Hermione despertó de sus pensamiento, Harry estaba gritando, estaba sulfurado, era mucho para él, su peor enemigo con su mejor amiga, esto no podía permitirlo y menos delante de los ojos de Ron. Pero Hermione no esperaba esa reacción de parte de él y cuando lo escucho se enojo y se defendió.

-¡No me grites, no te corresponde¡Si se que hice mal pero no tengo que porque darte explicaciones a ti!-Hermione se levantó y se fue de la sala común furiosa, Ginny intentó pararla pero Harry lo evitó.

-Ya no la reconozco...-Harry movía la cabeza y miraba indignado a Ginny

-¡Harry¡Estas exagerando! Hermione tiene muchos problemas y encuentro increíble que le llegues a hablar así, sabes que esta sufriendo más que nadie!-Ginny también dejó solo a Harry y fue donde su hermano a ver que podía hacer con él. Entró a su habitación y Ron estaba acostado en su cama, la pieza estaba llena de pañuelos.

-Ron, levántate, mírate al espejo, no puedes estar así!

-Ginny, no puedo, no siento ganas de hacer nada. ¡No quiero salir mientras que Hermione este en algún lado¡No quiero verla nunca más en mi vida!-Ron tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, su cara apenas tenía expresión y se notaba que no quedaba lágrima alguna en él.


	8. Mansion Malfoy

Hola, q huena los que siguen leyendo hasta este capitulo, la verdad esque hace mucho que no publicaba, me agarro la vida supongo y no me soltó más. Espero que les siga gustando o al menos pasen un buen rato, xaus.

Mansión Malfoy

Estaba lloviendo en los campos de Hogwarts, era un día oscuro y nublado, y Hermione melancólica miraba por la venta de la sala común, despidiéndose del mundo que tanto adoraba, despidiéndose de las amistades que había forjado (siendo que las mejores de ellas, las había perdido) y mirando toda su historia en Hogwarts como que jamás iría a volver. El momento lamentablemente había llegado, las cosas ya las tenía empacadas y había procurado de dejar una carta para Ron sobre su cama, intentado de explicar más calmadamente como se dieron las cosas y cuanto lo había amado en su momento. No tuvo mínima intención de hablar o despedirse de Harry, solo Ginny apareció el día de la despedida en la sala común para abrazarla y desearle lo mejor. Unas lágrimas cayeron por los ojos de las dos amigas y Ginny prometió ir a visitar y mantenrse siempre en contacto con ella. Asique Hermione había supuesto que eso era todo, solo quedaba tomar sus pertenencias y caminar a la oficina de la Profesora MacGonagall, donde se encontraría con Draco para aparecer ambos en la Mansión. Hermione se alegró de encontrarse con Draco aquella mañana. El esperaba frente a la oficina de la profesora y al ver a Hermione, sonrió y se acercó a ella. Hermione como tirándose sobre sus brazos lo abrazó y calladamente colocó la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos. Draco le acarició el belo y el cuello y dijo:

-Amor, todo va a estar bien, Te Amo.

En ese mismo instante apareció la profesora MacGonagall por el pasillo acompañada de Dumbledore. Abrió la cerradura con una llave y dejo que entraran. Dumbledore miró a Hermione por un largo instante, como queriendo recordar su imagen, y luego con sus manos tomo la cabeza de Hermione y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Cuidense entre ustedes y siempre tendrán paz y tranquilidad.- Dumbledore paso de mirar a Hermione a mirar a Draco y le dio un apretón de mano a este.

La profesora MacGonagall también se despidió seguidamente.

-Señorita Granger, tenga mucho cuidado, la queremos de vuelta próximo año y usted también Señor Malfoy.- MacGonagall le pestañeo un ojo a Hermione y le deseó suerte a los dos.

Draco le tomó la mano a Hermione y miró las llamas que se extinguían en la chimenea.

-¡A LA MANSION MALFOY!- grito Draco fuerte y claro, acto seguido tiró el polvo que alojaba en su mano y la pareja desapareció de la sala, solos quedaron Dumbledore y MacGonagall mirando como las llamas de la chimenea se consumían.

Mientras tanto Draco y Hermione aparecieron en un lugar totalmente desconocido. Por venir de un ambiente con tanta luz y claridad, Hermione apenas pudo ver con tanta oscuridad. Hermione tenía el presentimiento de que estaban en el lugar equivocado. Una ola de frío le congelo los brazos desabrigados y no sentía a Draco cerca suyo. Comenzaba a sentir miedo cuando Draco la abrazó por la espalda.

-Ahí estas, ¿Amor estas seguro que estamos en el lugar correcto?

-Mione, bienvenida a lo que mi padre llama, la Mansión Malfoy, ¡Lumus! – con un simple movimiento de la varita una centena de candalabros permitieron ver en tanta oscuridad y finalmente no era lo que Hermione se esperaba con un presentación tan escalofriante. Se encontraban en un salón enorme, seguramente la recepción de la casa y muy lejanamente por el pasillo, se podía ver la chimenea por la cual se habían trasladado. A pesar de los candelabros la casa seguía siendo un lugar en penumbras y sumamente tenebroso. En las paredes colgaban retratos que miraban siniestramente y de vez en cuando intentaban asustar a quien los mirara y sobre las repisas y los estantes reposa el polvo hace quien sabe cuantos años.

- Da asco como mi padre mantiene esta mansión, además que sus elfos no son lo más eficiente que se ha visto.

-Asi que tienen elfos.- Hermione obvio comentario alguno, prefiriendo que la conversación acerca de los elfos terminara ahi.

-Si, como esperas que esta case funcione si no los tuviéramos- Al terminar la frase, dos elfos más pequeños que la mediana aparecieron frente a Hermione y Draco como por arte de magia. Por su vestimenta Hermione supo que uno era macho (que porcierto le recordaba a Dobby) y la otra hembra.

-¿El señor Draco nos llamó?- dijo el elfo macho. – Buenas tardes, mucho gusto conocerla, señorita…eeeemmmm…….Sangre Sucia si no me equivoco, así es como le dijeron a Canopus que se llamaba.- el elfo sonrió con mucha gracia y miro directamente a Hermione.

Hermione se imaginaba ciertos comentarios así viniendo de Lucius Malfoy, asi que intento no mostrar la rabia interior.

-Canopus, no te atrevas nunca más a decirle así a ella, o te irás de esta casa y no te irá para nada bien. Se llama Hermione, y así la llamaras, señorita Hermione.-

-Disculpe Señor Draco, a Canopus le dijo el Amo Malfoy que así se llamaba la Señorita…bueno...supongo que a usted también la hace caso Canopus, entonces...Señorita Hermione le mostrare su habitación…-El elfo tiró a Hermione del pantalón para que lo siguiera. Pero antes que pudieran avanzar mucho, sono un portazo viniendo del segundo piso y unos pasos caminando en la vieja madera. Los dos elfos, se pararon rigidamente y levantaron la cabeza. Por la escalera iba bajando nadie menos que Lucius Malfoy y su voz resono por el salón.

-Aguarda Canopus, tengo interés de hablar con mi hijo y la señorita.- Llevaba el pelo suelto como acosumbraba y su túnica arrastraba el suelo, a Hermione le corrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y sintió el deseo de sacar su varita. Intento contenerse agarrándose el brazo de la varita con la mano. Como llegaron, los dos elfos se esfumaron.

-Síganme- Lucius dobló en un pasillo en el primero piso que tenía más o menos el mismo aspecto que toda la casa. Los dejó entrar a una habitación que al parecer era su oficina. Varios retratos hablaban y cuando Lucius entró los hizo callar rápidamento. Draco entró y ayudo a Hermione a sentarse.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Hermione…. Te quedarás acá hasta que tengas tu hijo y quiero que a los dos les quede muy claro que nadie sabrá nada de esto. –Lucius paso de mirar a Draco a mirar Hermione como alertándolos de lo que podría pasar si alguno abriera la boca. –Hable con Dumbledore y quedamos que en cuanto tengas el hijo, volverás al colegio. En lo que te concierna a ti Draco, trabajaras conmigo y no quiero escuchar ninguna palabra más. Draco te pediré que te vayas que quiero hablar a solas con Hermione.-

Draco miró a su padre con enemistad y salió por la puerta

-Bien…..Hermione….Cuando tengas aquel bebe, dejaras a mi hijo en paz. Los dos sabemos muy bien que no hacen buena pareja y que quiero otra cosa para mi hijo que tú. ¿Nos entendemos?-Hermione estaba esperando un comentario así de Lucius Malfoy, después de todo era él, él que más odio tenía hacia los muggles.

-No dejare a Draco. Nos queremos y usted no es nadie para decirme que hacer.–Hermione contuvo el reaccionar apresuradamente, asique permanecio inmovil esperando lo que tuviera el padre de Draco que responder.

-Mira no me hables así sangre sucia, ahí veremos que es lo que sucede, pero te advierto Hermione, no te metas conmigo. No le digas nada de lo que dije a Draco si no quieres asumir las consecuencias y pagar por la vida de alguien querido- Lucius cerró su puño y golpeo la mesa.

-Me retiro, muchas gracias por ofrecerme su casa, pero si me dice sangra sucia y me alenta tanto el permanecer en esta casa, temo que prefiero irme lejos con Draco.- Hermione se levanto insultada y herida y salió sin volver a mirar a la cara a su desgradable suegro. Afuera estaba Draco apoyado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados y la frente fruncida. Al ver a Hermione con lágrimas en sus mejillas se altero y penso altiro en su padre.

-¡¿Qué hizo Lucius Hermione!-

Hermione pensó en contarle, pero luego decidió que permanecer callada era la mejor opción. Sabía lo que hombres que se relacionaban con Voldemort eran capaces de hacer. Asi que inventó la primera mentira que pudo, a pesar de ser en cierto sentido algo que hace tiempo le venía preocupando.

-No, no fue tu padre Draco…Tengo que ir a contarle a mis padres que estoy embarazada… ¿Me acompañas?- Hermione se había dado cuenta que había pasado por alto contarles, en Hogwarts tan alejada de su ciudad natal y de su familia, practicamente olvidaba comunicarse con ellos y siendo algo tan importante, no deseaba hacerlo por correspondencia. De esta forma, esa misma tarde, Hermione y Draco visitaron la casa de sus padres. Por suerte Lucius desapareció después de esa terrible experiencia y no tuvieron impedimento para salir fuera de la mansión. Usaron nuevamente la chimenea como medio para aparecerse, solo que esta vez, el lugar de aparición era totalmente distinto.

El living de la casa de Hermione a primera impresión era completamente blanco, sillones y cojines blancos, las paredes eran blancas y la alfombra para variar blanca. Se notaba la perfecta y simple vida de una familia muggle.

Al escuchar repentinamente el ruido causado por la chimenea los padres de Hermione bajaron alarmados la escalera y se impresionaron al encontrarse con su hija.

-Hermione! ¿Que haces acá? ¿No deberías estar en Hogwarts? - dijó el padre de Hermione, que al parecer tenía problemas nombrando la escuela donde estudiaba su hija.

-Papa, Mama, vine a visitarlos, el es…Draco, mi novio.

Los dos estaban tan preocupados de su hija que no se habían dado del extraño a su lado y había sido aun más incómodo cuando Hermione había dicho aquella palabra como tirandola al aire; mi novio.

- Mi pequeña ya tiene novio, que vuela el tiempo, la próxima vez que nos visites vas a estar casada. Bueno, que es esto de andar conversando parados, vamos a sentarnos.- la mama de Hermione indico los sillones y los cuatro tomaron asiento.

- Cuéntame Hermione, ¿Porque no están en Hogwarts?- preguntó el papa.

-Para llegar a eso, tengo que contarles algo- Hermione tomó la mano de Draco y la apreto fuerte.

-¡Hija que me asustas!- exclamó la mama.

- Lamento decirles, papas, que estoy embarazada – Hermione ya se había hecho tantas veces la idea de como les diría que por primera vez se sintió segura de si misma. Además ya nada podía ser peor, había perdido a sus dos mejores amigos y no estaba donde debería estar.

-¡Hija! ¿Me estas hablando en serio? Mi pobre Hermione embarazada tan joven.-La mama de Hermione estaba decepcionada, Hermione siempre había sido una hija perfecta y escuchar una noticia así, hacía caer la realidad tan perfecta y hermosa que siempre vivió la familia Granger.

-Hermione, soy tu padre y te quiero mucho, pero esto esta fuera de límite, deberías haber pensando antes. Ahora tendrás que asumir que, tendrás que casarte y los dos tendrán que pensar en como mantener una familia.-

-Les prometo que ya estamos pensando en ello, respecto a casarnos, creo que sería complicado en este momento.

-Hermione es fundamental que se casen, imaginense la suerte del pobre niño- la mama de Hermione tenía la misma postura que el padre de Hermione.

-Lo se, pero creo que no estoy lista todavía para casarme y no creo que Draco lo este.- Draco no dijo ni una sola palabra, se quedo callado toda la visita y cuando decidieron volver a la mansión, la madre de Hermione le dijo:

-Lamento que no haya podido conocerte mejor, pero estoy segura que tendremos otras oportunidades. Apoya a mi nena que la quiero mucho.

De regreso, el elfo Canopus apareció nuevamente e insistió en mostrarle a Hermione la pieza en donde estaría quedandose. La llevó primero al segundo piso y luego por un pasillo a la izquierda, le habían dado una de las últimas piezas. El Elfo utilizo una de las tantas llaves que colgaban de su pantalón y dejó entrar a Hermione. Para ser una mansión tan terrorífica, aquella pieza tenía su lujo. Una enorme cama, con quizás tres colchones, cojines de pluma y frasadas de seda. Veladores tachados en madera y preciosas decoraciones a la antigüa. El baño y la habitación tenían vista a los jardines. Por primera vez vio Hermione algo verdaderamente hermoso en esa propiedad y era en definitiva los jardines. Un hermoso río cruzaba el territorio y un pequeño bosque lo rodeaba. Arreglos florales y piletas llenaban los espacios vacios y los animalitos corrían libres por los pastos. Hermione miró hacia fuera de la ventana, volvió a mirar su habitación y se sintió una persona distinta. Esta persona tenía que ser responsable y levantar alto la cabeza y mirar hacia adelante. Porque ahora lo más importante era cuidar de esa criatura que ya sentía parte de ella.

Entonces se escucharon unos suaves golpes a la puerta y Hermione preguntó quien era. Resultó ser el que ella esperaba.

-¿Te gusta tu nueva habitación?-La beso suavemente y sonrió.

-Si Draco esta muy linda, de verás muchas gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por mi.

- Elegí esta pieza porque es la más aceptable de las piezas de huéspedes que tenemos. Amor mío, eres lo más hermoso que tengo y nuestro bebe es mi mayor alegría, no me agradezcas nunca más. Solo dime que si.- Hermione se rió sin saber bien a que se refería.

- ¿Si a que? ¿No me permites agradecerte por nada más? –

- No….Mione, quizás no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero estas semanas han sido quizás las semanas más hermosas que he tenido en mi vida. Nunca nadie me dijo que se pudiera sentir tanto por una persona, y nunca nadie me advirtió que esa persona podría estar frente a mis ojos y yo nunca hiciera nada. Solo quiero que seas feliz, solo quiero que seamos felizes juntos, porque estar contigo para mi lo significa todo, Hermione...¿Quieres Casarte Conmigo? – Draco se arrodilló y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita, la abrió y repitió la pregunta.

-¿¿Hermione Granger….Te Casas Conmigo?-Draco puso la mirada más tierna del mundo y miró largamente hacia los ojos de Hermione.

-¡¡¡¡¡Si!- Hermione se coloco el anillo y Draco la tomo por la cintura. La elevó en el aire y la besó. Esta vez se besaron por mucho tiempo, él no la quería soltar nunca más en su vida. Pero no en ese momento no fue posible porque detrás de la puerta se escuchó:

-Alohomora- Era el padre de Draco que entró arruinando el momento perfecto.

-En mi presencia van a tener mucho cuidado Jovencitos. Pero no se emocionen tanto, van a tener que posponer esa boda porque he estado conversando con viejos amigos. Draco, arregla tus cosas que te vas esta noche.-


	9. La Carta

Holain, holain, llegando a un final próximo, ufff que me he demorado, lo siento. Para los que sigan ahí, me encanta tomar los personajes de Harry Potter y hacer lo que a mi me gustaría de ellos. No les parece derrepente, que es la raja cambiar sus personalidades un poco?

La Carta

Draco Malfoy desapareció ese día de la Mansión Malfoy prometiéndole a Hermione que volvería por ella para que porfin pudieran casarse y ser felices muy lejos de ahí.

El tiempo que pasó Hermione viviendo sola en la Mansión Malfoy fue quizás el tiempo que ella con más desagrado recuerda. Tenía que evitar la mirada de Lucius siempre que se lo cruzaba por la Mansión. Por suerte casi nunca topaban durante desayunos o cenas en el comedor, pero las pocas veces que lo hicieron Lucius apoyaba la barbilla sobre sus manos y contemplaba todos los gestos de ella, mientras que Hermione se atormentaba por dentro. Necesitaba pensar, ganar tiempo para considerar y acostumbrarse a la nueva orientación de su vida.

Esperó largamenta las cartas que Draco le prometió mandar, pero esta parecían nunca llegar y ya llevaba casi 2 meses desde que se había marchado y 3 de embarazada. A pesar de la tristeza emocional que la consumía y la hacía sentirse miserable al no tener a quien acudir, Hermione iba sintiendo lentamente las señas del embarazo. De noche le costaba dormir debido a que se tenía que levantar inumerables veces al baño y despertaba con nauseas, el cuerpo sudado y los labios resecos. Tenía cambios de ánimo repentinos y sufría derrepente exaltaciones casi inosportables que la llevaban al llanto y a extrañar a Draco.

Un mes más paso en el que Hermione solo conoció el llanto, la desesperación y la soledad. Derrepente se encontraba hablando sola de las trivialidades de la vida y cuando menos lo soportaba terminaba durmiendo horas seguidas de día para alejarse de su realidad. No entendía como Lucius Malfoy podía ser una hombre tan maligno, sabiendo en el estado que estaba, sabiendo que lo único que tenía era a Draco, lo alejó de su presencia.

Aquella tarde, Hermione se encontraba escribiendo una carta destinada a su madre con la que intentaba mantener correspondencia para mantenerla altanto de sus sintomas y sentimientos. Escucho dos golpes bajos a la puerta y dio un grito para permitir la entrada. Ya se había acostumbrado al gentil golpe de Canopus, por lo que sabía inmediatamente que se trataba de él. Lo inusual era, que al entrar este, se encontraba acompañado. Sonrientes entraron en la habitación Harry y Ron, los únicos que alguna vez habían llegado a ser sus mejores amigos, a lo menos por los primeros 5 años en Hogwarts.

La alegría fue tan fuerte, que Hermione se tambaleó en la cama, sin saber bien si correr a abrazarlos o mantener la cordura. En vano fue su cuestionamiento, pues fueron Ron y Harry los que corrieron a abrazarla apretandola sin poder siquiera dejarla hablar. Después de no tener nadie con quien hablar por meses, Hermione explotó en emociones, en palabras y frases. Les contó desde que habían llegado a esta horrible mansión y lo difícil que había sido hacerlo sin ellos. Fue un alivio poder volver a compartir un momento con sus amigos, extrañaba ver la cara confundida de Ron al perderse torpemente cuando conversaban y las expresiones de Harry al hablar y emocionarse en el relato. Aquella tarde transcurrió como si la pelea que hubo entre ellos nunca hubiera existido, nisiquiera mencionaron el tema, basto con el abrazo y las lágrimas de pena de los dos amigos para saber que la extrañaban y que el tiempo por si solo era capaz de curar cualquier herida. En especial para Ron que había sufrido mucho esos últimos meses, acceptando los hechos y intentando darles comprensión. Cuando los ánimos se calmaron Ron quiso hablar a solas con Hermione y Harry esperando esto, salió sin preguntar. Primero titubeó y hablo de tonteras, comentó la bonita vista y apreció lo bien que se veía ella estando ya 4 meses embarazada. De pronto cambio radicalmente el tema de conversación:

-Hermione quiero que vuelvas conmigo, veo como te tienen aca, sóla y triste y se que yo te puedo ofrecer mucho más. Hasta puedes vivir en el departamento en que vivo con mi hermana y Harry – Hermione recordó que se encontraban en vacacciones. Se imaginaba una salida así de Ron, ya la estaba esperandola.

-Ron, no insistas, porfavor- Hermione tomo asiento al borde de su cama, contempló largamente sus uñas descuidadas, evitando ver a Ron a los ojos.

-Hermione, cuando pase algún tiempo, aprenderas a amarme, yo haré que tu me ames, te lo prometo – dijo Ron con naturalidad. Hermione permaneció sentada, guardo silencio inmóvil.A Ron se le oprimía el corazó de verla. La mente de Hermione dio un vuelco por todos los recuerdos que compartía con él. No sabía si debía dájarlo ir, correr, o pensarlo. El le sonreía y ella simulaba devolverle la sonrisa. No obstante hablo sin pensarlo:

- No actues así por pensar que me amas, no actues así por celos o el odio que sientes por Draco.-

Una radiante sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Ron, la miró y volvió a suplicar:

-No es así, yo se lo que siento y lo que siento no es mentira. Te quiero tal como eres.

La voz de Ron ahora era tensa y nerviosa, en sus mejillas se veía un leve rubor y sintió mucha pena al ver la sonrisa de Hermione desaparecer. Hermione lo miraba con un rostro pálido y grave:

-Ron, no voy a traicionar mis sentimientos, todo lo que sentí alguna vez por ti, ha desaparecido y te pediré que no insistas si de verdad quieres mantener nuestra amistad- Ahora Ron la miraba con serenidad, intentando hallar consuelo en su dolor y bajando la cabeza para que Hermione no viera la cara de decepción que traía.

Considerando que ya todo estaba dicho, Hermione fue a buscar a Harry, no queriendo sentirse incomoda por la situación. Había llegado el momento de despedirse, Harry le volvió a invitar a que se alojará en su departamento, esta vez, no como una proposición amorosa y inapropiada, si no como una propuesta sincera y preocupada. El trío al que tuvo que renunciar cuando se fue de Hogwarts, permanecían ahora a su lado.

Sin embargo, Hermione intento olvidar el capítulo con Ron, esperando que el pelirrojo pudiera llegar a comprenderla.

No fue por mucho tiempo que Hermione logró conciliar el sueño y volver a sonreír cuando despertaba por las mañanas. Cuando ya llevaba 5 meses de Embarazada, Canopus

le fue a llevar una noticia:

-Señorita Granger, el Señor Malfoy le ha enviado una carta.- Hermione que estaba aún despertando aquella mañana de domingo, sintió que un escalofrío le recorrio la piel de la emoción. Recibió con la manos temblando la pequeña carta y la abrió cuidadosamente para que el momento durará y pudiera saborear cada palabra que le escribiera su amado. Comenzó a leer.

Hermione:

Te escribo, porque no creo haber sido leal a mis sentimientos, trate de amarte, pero creo que solo estuve buscando algo que faltaba en mi vida y una forma de salir de Hogwarts finalmente. Es compasión lo que siento por ti, y además que más da si fue tan fácil tenerte. Esto debe terminar cuanto antes. Es difícil demostrar amor y amabilidad cuando el odio predomina por detrás.

Malfoy.

Hermione volvió a leer la carta sin entender su significado, porque Draco le escribía estas barbaridades. La leyó quizás 5 veces sin poder acceptar su contenido. La rompió en mil pedazos y los fue tirando al suelo mientras lloraba parada tal cual como había comenzado a leer la carta. Se colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja nerviosa y intentaba pensar en algo, para darle una explicación lógica a estas palabras. Pero no había, estaba todo claro, Draco nunca la había querido y la había usado. Era de esperar, después de haberse ido tan fácil de la mansión sin siquiera protestar frente a su padre. Lás lágrimas fluían libres por sus mejillas, una tras otra sin parar. Su cara se volvió roja y sus ojos pequeños por la humedad. Se miró al espejoo y no reconoció la Hermione que la miraba de vuelta, tampoco lo era. Estaba embarazada y de un hombre que le tenía odio y desagrado. Lo peor esque había confiado en las palabras de Draco, eran tan reales. Había perdido a sus mejores amigos por él y solo hace un tiempo los había recuperado y lo peor de todo, lo que superaba cualquier parte de la tortura que vivía después de la carta, era que ella amaba a Draco, lo amaba verdaderamente.

Corrió las escaleras abajo con camisón de dormir y chocó en su camino con Lucius Malfoy quien no veía hace semanas y quien no la dejó pasar desapercibida.

- Asique no ha vuelto mi hijo, temo decirle que lo más probable es que Draco la olvide después de involucrarse tanto con su trabajo, es más, él no querrá saber nada de usted. Después de todo un amor semejante es malo, debe entender que es ilógico y ridículo. Además podría causarle inconvenientes para su futuro Granger. - dijo Lucius amenazante.

Hermione tuvo un impulso de ahogar y estrangular al padre de Draco, al parecer Lucius lo notó porque dio rápidamente un paso hacia atrás y con un gesto rápido, sacó su varita del bolsillo. La respiración de Hermione comenzó a ser entrecortada y sintió como su camisa estaba empapada de sudor, solo pensó en Draco.

-Espero que me haya escuchado bien, no se preocupe no la dañare, pero quiero que sepa que no miento, que como puede un hombre de clase desear a una mujer como usted. Se lo estoy advirtiendo.-

Entonces Lucius abandono el campo de batalla y Hermione se quedó temblando.

Las horas después pasaron como una pesadilla. Hermione se encerró en su pieza y botó a la basura todas las cosas que le recordaban a Malfoy, necesitaba escaparse de ahí, de alguna forma comunicarse con Harry y Ron. Los momentos que había compartido con Draco se le aparecían breves y lejanos. Sabía que no había sido un amor repentino y que esas cartas de su amado no tenían sentido, justo ahora. Su futuro se le apareció vacio esa noche y Hermione se aferró a su hijo, pensando que el era todo lo que le quedaba en su vida.


	10. ¿Qué es más fuerte que el amor?

Creo que uno siempre termina amando cuando menos lo espera, o también de quien uno menos espera. El amor siempre esta ahí adelante, tocándote la puerta pero derrepente estamos tan afligidos, tan lejos de ver lo que tenemos o lo que podríamos tener si nos arriesgaramos y le dieramos una oportunidad. ¿Quién sabe? Una pequeña cosa, puede cambiar muchisimo en la vida. Es como el efecto mariposa para quienes lo hayan leído.

¿Qué es más fuerte que el amor?

Cuando se fue de la mansión nadie le hizo preguntas. Lucius Malfoy anelaba su huida, por lo que nadie la detuvo.Había hablado con Harry y no tuvieron ningun inconveniente en recibirla dos días después.

Mientras que estuvo alojada en el departamento de sus mejores amigos, se sintió apoyada y acompañada. Siempre tenía alguien con quien hablar y con quien discutir de su vida, sus preocupaciones y sus pensamientos. Ron se mostraba después de haberlo conocido tantos años, un hombre maduro y dispuesto. Hermione no podía sin embargo notar la mirada de ilusión y comprendió rápidamente el sentido de aquella mirada. Saboreaba el extraño encanto que tenía la casa en la que vivían, vagaba por las habitaciones ordenando y recogiendo la ropa que los hombres habían dejado tirados en el suelo y una que otra vez aparecía Ginny diciendole que se acostara que ella se preocuparía del orden. Lo que Hermione sentía más fuerte, era la angustia en su alma, que la hundia cada vez más profundo. Luchaba contra las emociones que le causaban el recuerdo de Malfoy y de a poco fue recuperando la seguridad en sí misma. También sufría náuseas mezcladas con intenso dolor por la venida del parto. Por ello tuvo Ron un papel importante en sacarla de su depresión. Aunque nunca desistió de sus sentimiento intento no hacercelos mostrar en su frecuente trato. La mimaba con todo tipo de regalos y le traía flores deseando que se recuperara. Se quedaba en casa ayudándola y procurando que se mantuviera en reposo y hasta intento mostrarse como una figura paternal para el bebé, regalandole pequeñas ropitas y detalles. Hasta la llevaba al doctor para ver que todo estaba bien.

Un tarde, en que nadie se encontraba en casa y Hermione sacaba un envase de comida preparada de el refigerador escuchó un ruido a su espalda. Hermione permaneció inmovil por la sorpresa y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que había entrado un ladrón. Era poco probable ya que el departamento estaba custodiado por un conserje y por varios hechizos antirobos. A Hermione le saltaba el corazón del pecho y sintió como la puerta se cerraba a su espalda. El sujeto ahora estaba en silencio parado bajo la puerta de la cocina. La cerró y se dirigió lentamente hacia ella. El extraño estaba cubierto por una capa negra que arrastraba y solo se podían ver por el espacio que dejaba la capa en su cara, unos ojos oscuros mirando con satisfacción. Levantó la mano y dijo:

-Lucius Malfoy me ha mandado a informarte, que no te acerques o intentes buscar a Draco Malfoy, que te tendrá vigilada.-

Hermione se quedo paralizada sin atreverse a mover o siquiera responder, por lo que espero a que el encapuchado de diera media vuelta y desapareciera con un portazo por la puerta. No supó como había llegado a pasar el conserje, tampoco supo como había entrado en el apartamento, sin embargo Hermione no le contó a nadie y no tuvo intenciones de recordarlo.

De todas formas, no se sentía segura del todo, por lo que decidió volver a la Mansión en orden para dejarle las cosas claras a Lucius Malfoy y hacerle saber que ya no tenía más intenciones con su hijo. Canopus la saludo cordialmente al hacer su aparición por la chimenea y lo primero que vio cuando el elfo se retiro fue la puerta de la oficina de Lucius Malfoy entreabierta. Descuido tocar la puerta y no tuvo mucha importancia porque la habitación se encontraba vacía. Le llamo la atención, los papeles que yacían sobre el escritorio. Al parecer eran borradores inconclusos, escritos a mano con tinta y pluma. Hermione echo una ojeada a la letra escrita sobre los papeles en su mayoría blancos y reconoció inmediatamente la caligrafía. No pudo creerlo, la letra que estaba escrita sobre todos los borrados en el escritorio tenían la misma letra que la carta que había recibido de Draco. Buscó en los cajones y encontró cartas con el mismo formato que las que había recibido de Draco, que eran idénticas, pero estas, al parecer nunca habían sido enviadas, se fijo en la fecha y esa fecha era futura. No quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero ya era muy tarde, Hermione sabía lo que esto significaba y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Quizás esperar era la única solución, pués de nada servía ir embarazada a su rescate.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente y ya la panza de Hermione estaba tan grande que se cansaba fácilmente al caminar y prefería quedarse recostada. Todos sus amigos se portaban muy bien con ella y apreciaba la ayuda que le brindaban todos los días para animarla.

Faltando ya poco para el parto, Hermione tuvo un sueño, nunca le había pasado algo similar, ella estaba al tanto que estaba soñando y dentro de ella ardía un fuego abrasador. En este sueño estaba Draco y el la rodeaba con los brazos torpemente, con impaciencia. Ella no se podía resisitir, sino que se fundia con él en una unión completa. Todo sucedia como en un sueño, como si fuesen otras personas las protagonistas de aquel momento. Más tarde cuando ella se apretó contra él sonriedo tiernamente, Draco alargó la mano para tocar su cabello con lento y acariciador gesto. De repente él se había convertido en un aspecto de sí misma, parte de su personalidad. Primera vez en su vida un hombre hecho y derecho compartía la cama con ella. Le bastaba alargar la mano para volver a tocarlo y sentir el calor y suavidad de su piel. Fueron pensamientos extraños los que ocuparon lugar esa noche en el subconsciente de Hermione. Nada tenian de lógico o correcto y Hermione supo que alguna vez los había tenido a su alcance pero a la otra mañana al verse despertando junto a Draco los había dejado escapar, odiando a su enemigo con odio repulsivo. Cuando despertó, tenía la respiración jadeante y agitada. Su piel ardía como si tuviera fiebre, y su boca estaba seca y áspera.

Así supo que estaba lista para tener a su hijo.

De ahí en adelante las cosas sucedieron tan rápido que Hermione sin darse cuenta se encontraba en trabajo de parto después de varias horas en que estuvo entre dolores rodeada de sus amigos en el Hospital. Cuando el doctor tuvo finalmente la criatura en sus manos, Hermione recuerda haberla mirado y haberse sentido la persona más feliz de la tierra, teniendo el más hermoso de los regalos. El doctor la miró y le informó que era niña. Hermione lloró de felicidad y se quedo dormida con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Ron, Harry y Ginny la dejaron dormir. Pasaron varias horas, hasta que Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Ron estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta y Hermione no podía distinguirlo totalmente por lo difícil que se le hacia mantener los ojos abiertos. Cuando fue focalizando mejor, descubrió que no era Ron, el que parado en el umbral sostenía en un brazo a la bebe y en el otro una rosa roja. Que no era Ron quien la miraba con pasión y ternura, era nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Se acercó, le dejo cuidadosamente en los brazos a la bebe, sintiendose un padre orgulloso y feliz y le dijo con amor:

-Tenemos la bebe más hermosa, creo que va a ser exactamente igual a ti.

Hermione no encontró palabras. Sus ojos pasaban de mirar a la bebe y luego a Draco. No podía no amarlo, no le importaban las razones por las que estuvo tanto tiempo distanciado. Lo conocía como nadie y podía leer sus pensamientos ahi parado mirándola.

Draco fue el primero en hablar.

-Mione, me mantuvieron encerrado todo este tiempo, me rehusé a llevar a cabo las misiones que me encomendaban, mi padre amenazó con matarme, por ir encontra de la familia y su honor. Fue solo hace dos semanas que logre escaparme. Amor, mi único deseo era verte.

Draco ansiaba cogerla en sus brazos y que todo volviera a como era antes. Mucho tiempo había pasado y quería recuperar cada momento que no vivió con ella.

-¿Por qué no volviste antes, en cualquier momento que te fue posible?- respondió Hermione con lágrimas abrasandole la cara. Estaba asustada, recordaba todo lo que Lucius le había dicho y el sentimiento de miedo volvió. Ella acerco su rostro y puso sus suaves manos en las de él, que ardían, y dijo con cariño:

- Te amo, y promete que nunca volverás a dejarme.-

Draco se alegro tanto con esto último que se le iluminó la cara. Le tomo la cara a Hermione en sus manos, la acerco lo más que pudo a la suya. La miró fijamente y permaneciendo así dijo:

-Verte así tan cerca mío, con tus ojitos y tu sonrisa, sabiendo que tenemos los más precioso en nuestras vidas y que vamos a ser tan felices además y que nadie, nadie nos alejara, porque no hay nada más fuerte que esto Hermione, asique, antes alguien quiera impedirlo: ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

En ese instante entraron Ginny, Harry y Ron. Draco y Hermione se rieron y besaron con un corto beso. Asi que viendo que probablemente sus amigos ya habían hechos las paces con Draco por la forma en que entraron, dijo:

-Amigos, han sido una parte muy importante en mi vida desde que los conocí. Ahora como saben se agregaron dos personas a las que amo. Asique les informo que me voy a casar con el aqui presente Draco Malfoy.- Hermione sonrió y miró a sus amigos, le dio un beso apasionado a Draco y espero sus impresiones. Por un momento dudo de lo que había dicho y de lo apurado que había sido, pero sin embargo, los tres corrieron a abrazarlos, porque vieron a Hermione, tan feliz como nunca en su vida y a Draco, un hombre nuevo que buscando un comienzo se enamoró de quien menos pensaba.

Me despido snif, snif...

Xau!


End file.
